1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an interface for serial data transmission between a hearing aid and a control device, such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interfaces for serial data transmission between a hearing aid and control device are known having a basic terminal configuration which includes a first data terminal for bi-directional data transmission to and from the hearing aid, a second data terminal for data having a format containing a start bit sent from the control device, and a third data terminal for data to be received by the control device.
In known interfaces of this type, the incoming data are briefly intermediately stored and/or edited with respect to the data format, i.e. transformed, using relatively complicated means in the interface. As a result, chronological delays occur in all instances between the data arriving at the interface and the data departing from the interface. The text "Halbleiterschaltungstechnik," Titze et al., 6th Edition, 1983, Springer Verlag, Berlin, pages 658-661 describes a serial V.24 interface for data transmission between a computer and a picture screen or printer terminals. The required data terminals are separated in potential, and coupling means between the terminals are provided in the form of optocouplers.